Skin
by Miss Tommyboy
Summary: And Roxas closes his eyes. AkuRoku!


**Summary:** _And Roxas closes his eyes…_

**Pairing: **AkuRoku, Cleon, and Zemyx and SoRiku… Well if you shut your eyes, click your heels, and wish really hard. XD

**Warning:** Yaoi!!1! and a hint of angstyness... If you don't like it, too fcking bad.

**Dedicated to**: Whoever can guess the song inspiration for this story.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I own **nothing**. Not even my soul… TT.TT

* * *

_Tick tick tick tick... _

Blue eyes stared at the clock with nervous anticipation. With each tick Roxas felt his stomach fall deeper and deeper in fear. Those same blue eyes wandered back to the old TIME magazine still clutched in his hands. He could hear his older brother Demyx click his tongue impatiently only to be shushed by his eldest brother Cloud who was texting his boyfriend, Leon. The grip on his arm tightened which naturally caused him to glance at his twin brother Sora who was clinging to his arm like a lifeline.

They were here in the hospital to get the final diagnosis on his blood tests. Something was wrong with _him_. Cloud threw a cautious glare at Sora who rebuked him with teary eyes but nonetheless let go of his brother's arm. A few months ago Roxas had fallen down the stairs and gained a rather large bruise on his upper right leg. Of course when Cloud had found out it had yet to go away after several months he immediately drove him to the nearest hospital. The ER doctor had suggested more tests, which the family had eagerly complied too. But the tests were all done now and the hospital had called them two days ago to get the results. So here they were. Today was the day they were going to get answers.

Unconsciously he felt himself crush the magazine in his hands as he saw a pretty nurse with her brown hair tied up in a pink bow come out from behind the nurse's desk and search the waiting room with her jade eyes. Her sparkling eyes found his oceanic ones and suddenly the fear wasn't so bad. He was oddly comforted by her cheery smile.

"Roxas Strife?" Her voice tinkled like a thousand wind chimes on a beautiful summer day. Slowly Roxas stood up with his family and he found himself incapable of talking. He only could manage a nod in confirmation. She cocked her head slightly but nonetheless beckoned them to follow her. "Will you please come with me?" His body moved subconsciously along with his brothers as they followed the nurse. Roxas could only pray that his diagnosis was as horrible as he anticipate. Roxas closed his eyes.

Roxas opened his eyes in shock and stared at the doctor who could give him a sympathetic smile. _Leukemia._ That couldn't have been what the doctor had said. That would mean that Roxas had... he had... There was no way that he, Roxas Strife had developed _cancer_. There was no way. He was healthy and strong. He was the captain of the Kendo team at his school. He was a vegetarian. Roxas Jesse Strife was a normal healthy seventeen year old boy. Who had cancer.

He found himself watching Cloud who as his older brother and guardian asked vital questions. The doctor happily answered them all with ease. Roxas didn't pay attention as the doctor explained that his white blood cells were great in numbers but they were immature. The immature white cells were killing off the red cells. As he stared off into this surreal dream Roxas could barely hear Demyx say that his blood cells are racist. Apparently Cloud didn't find it very funny. Sora's hand clasped his own and he was glad for the comfort his twin offered. He rested his head on Sora's shoulder and felt the tears that ran down his brother's face fall on his cheek. "...but we're gonna take care of you, Roxas." His head automatically nodded even though he had no idea what he meant by it. Cloud asked the doctor to tell them about the treatment Roxas would be enduring. "Six chances in ten that it won't come back again with the therapy we're gonna try." He stood up and clapped a hand on Roxas shoulder and he looked into the man shocking red eyes. "It's just been approved it's the strongest there is." The doctor glanced around the room with a reassuring smile on his face. "I think we caught it in time." Roxas closed his eyes.

* * *

Roxas' eyes fluttered delicately as he took in familiar surrounding that was his bedroom. Suddenly without warning something tickled his nose which in turn caused him to sneeze. He scratched at his nose and sat up in his bed. With a loud yawn he ran his finger through his hair... Roxas sucked his breath in as he felt an empty space on his scalp. Right on the top of his head there was a bald spot. It felt as if reality had just slapped him in the face. He slowly turned around almost afraid of what he would find. Much to his horror there was a large chunk of his golden hair on his black and white checkered pillow. Tears welled up in his eyes as he reached out to brush it with his fingers. Choked noises were coming out of his throat as he fought to keep the tears at bay. Finally he gave up the fight and he quietly let the tears stream down his face like little waterfalls. The door opened and Roxas' eyes met with it's twins. "Rox! Wake up or you're gonna be late for¾" Demyx took one glance at his little brother's tear streaked face and knew what had happened. With two giant steps Demyx had crossed the room and gathered him up in his arms. Roxas clung to Demyx like his life depended on it. His face nestled in the crook of his brother's neck as he let the grief overtake him. Roxas couldn't think of time that he had cried this hard.

After the tears had finally dried up and the cries had turned into soft hiccups Roxas broke away from the embrace. Demyx stared curiously at him as he gathered up the thin strands of gold in his hands. He held them to his chest and glanced up to meet his brother's face with a sad realization.

"Demyx, will you shave my head?" Roxas closed his eyes.

* * *

Roxas' eyes glanced at the clock quickly as he rushed out of his room to answer the door. '_Only quarter to seven? Geez! I thought he was coming over at eight!'_ As he past the mirror in the hallway Roxas couldn't help but stop and self consciously rub his bare scalp. Yesterday he asked Demyx to shave off his hair thus leaving only a thin stubble across his head. He still felt naked without his thick blond hair but thankfully today at school no one seemed to think anything of it. Roxas had been especially worried about showing his long time boyfriend Axel, his brand new hair style or better put his _lack of hair_.

When he had gotten to school this morning he was not surprised to see Axel leaning up against the wall smoking a cigarette tapping his left boot impatiently against the concrete. At first Axel didn't recognize Roxas but when he caught a glimpse of deep ocean blue eyes, he disposed of his cigarette and walked over to meet him. Anger was apparent on his face and Roxas felt himself get scared as his boyfriend loomed over him.

"Where were you yesterday? I was worried sick! I called you a million times but you never answered your phone!" Roxas only brushed his hand over his scalp and Axel seemed to understand. The anger in his emerald eyes dimmed as love overshadowed everything. He wrapped his lanky arms around Roxas who eagerly reciprocated the action. After a while Axel had let him go he tilted his chin up and kissed him gently. His eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the embrace. It made him feel loved, understood, and _safe_. They broke apart and Roxas felt uneasy as Axel leered at him with his normal goofy smile.

"Hey," His voice husky and low. "As long as that chemo stuff doesn't make you lose that ass of yours, I'm all good. Got it memorized?" With that Axel gave his butt a firm squeeze. Roxas' face turned bright red as he realized he had just been manhandled by Axel in front of his school. "Oh awesome! Your scalp blushes too, Roxy!" Axel declared out loud. Suddenly Roxas didn't care whether or not his boyfriend approved of his lack of hair because he was too angry to give much notice of what Axel liked. Roxas stomped away in a mad frenzy with Axel following after him trying to stifle his giggles. "Come on Rox, I didn't mean anything bad by that. Wait up!"

Rolling his eyes Roxas reminded himself that later on in the day he had forgiven the pyromaniac idiot and even agreed to let Axel come over to watch videos. Which he was originally supposed to come at eight but now he was an hour and fifteen minutes early. Luckily for him his brothers were out with their significant others so he had the whole house for his alone time with Axel. He blushed prettily as he walked down the stairs. His ears picked up the sound of shuffling in the foyer signifying that Axel had been tired of waiting and just let himself in. Roxas greeted the welcome intruder with an irritated scowl. There in his foyer was Axel wearing a sweatshirt with the hood up and tight black skinny jeans leaning against his front door. Slowly he unzipped the hoodie and gave Roxas a playful smirk as he took the jacket off. His blue eyes widened in disbelief as he scanned over the redhe¾.

"Axel!" He shrieked, his hands flew up to his mouth. "What the hell did you do?" Axel shrugged and rubbed behind his bare neck. Bare_._ Axel had shaved his head. His wild child boyfriend who was all about appearance, with his tattoos under his eyes and a fucking motorcycle named _Baby Eater_ had shaved his trademark bad boy fire engine red hair. Roxas couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at his now bald lover.

"Well you seemed so goddamned upset about being bald. I figured that this would make you feel better." It did in a strange way. Only Axel would do something so brainless, so impulsive, so _fucking_ sweet. Roxas took an unsteady step forward and reached out to touch where his hair had been, but all he could feel was skin. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and pulled him closer. "D'you like it?"

"You look ridiculous." Roxas kissed his chin. "I love it."

"Good." Without much warning Axel descended upon Roxas' lips. This kiss was unlike the first kiss they shared today. It was passionate and it made Roxas lightheaded. Suddenly nothing but _this_ mattered to Roxas. Just him and Axel. He forgot about leukemia, chemotherapy, baldness, _everything_. Roxas' arms rested around Axel's neck as the pyro held him close.

For a moment he isn't scared.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is just a story I thought up on a whim. Sorry if it's not very good... I tried my best. X3 Reviews are lovely but not needed. Flames will be printed off, shown to my friends, and laughed at.


End file.
